


Oblivion

by lex_ao3_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_ao3_28/pseuds/lex_ao3_28
Summary: Harry is trapped, repeating the same disastrous scene that haunts him every day... Louis's death. What happens when Harry is imprisoned in his own personal hell, forced to relive his worst nightmare over and over again. Can he save Louis, and escape their evil oblivion together?(warning: there is mention of suicide. PLEASE do not read if this is triggering or harmful to you.. xo )





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
He let out an ear-piercing scream, feet smacking the wet cement as he flew down the empty street. The witching hour had fallen on to Emerald city, and he was going to make it this time. He ran faster, faster, faster, blood rushing through his veins so quickly his heart almost couldn’t keep up. His long hair flew in the wind behind him, whipping ferociously, and smacking his wet shoulders. Time was running out. The large clock in town square screeched in warning, mocking him, again. When would his peace come? He sprinted faster, screaming louder as he ran, but he knew it was too late. He was coming closer to the bridge, and he could finally make out the two figures. One, his past self, standing firmly on the bridge, looking down at the raging waters below. An angry and unforgiving sea lay beneath, and yet… he was unafraid. He shuddered at this ghostly figure, but he knew there was worse to be seen. Upon drawing closer, his feet began to slow, unintentionally. This always happened… he was so close if he could just reach them. If he could just stop being so afraid. He forced himself to keep running, pushing his legs with all his might. Determined eyes crinkling in strife, arms beginning to reach out or something that he knew, was not there. This time when he screamed, it was a name. the name that haunted him for all his days. The name, that kept him imprisoned in this never-ending hell. “Louis!” a sob ripped through his throat as he could finally see him. Louis, dangling from the edge of the bridge, gazing softly into his old ghostly eyes. The empty eyes. The eyes that could have saved him. The eyes, that should have stopped him. Louis smiled softly, reaching a dainty hand out, his arm outstretched with his single finger pointed upwards towards the ghost of the past. the ghostly man returned the gesture, their fingers making contact for a single moment, before Louis smiled again, this time, meeting his entire face. His body relaxed as he said his final words, “Goodbye, Harry,” before plummeting to the sea, arms outstretched and free, like an angel, falling from heaven. He was too late. He had failed again.  
Suddenly, he was once again the only one on the bridge. Louis and his past self were gone. He dropped to his knees in defeat, shoulders slumping forward. He knew what would come next. Soon, the black smoke started to roll in around him. His skin became littered with goosebumps, the air becoming exceptionally cold. A bitter chill, that was followed by a maleficent whisper. “Harry,” it whispered. “you have failed again. You were not able to save him, Harry. You killed him. You are a murderer.” “NO!” he screamed. “he wanted this! He did this! I loved him.” He shuddered as he felt the presence behind him, eerily close. “loved?” the voice laughed. “you watched as he threw himself from a bridge. How do you dare call It love, you are foolish.” There were many things Harry was not sure of, but his love for Louis was something that he never doubted. No one did. Louis was his life. When Louis fell into the water, Harry felt as though he was drowning with him. He only did what Louis asked of him. Angered, he rose to his feet, turning to face the voice of his tormenter. When he realized he was face to face with the monster, his breath caught in his throat. The face before him was not human, but unlike anything, he had ever seen before. The skin dripped down from its face, melting off but never hitting the wet pavement beneath them. It bared its shiny jagged death in a menacing smile, exposing the rows of monstrous daggers that could probably rip straight through Thaddeus. He formed his shaking hands into fists. He felt as though an earthquake was erupting inside his body, his bones straining to support his weight. Harry felt his organs constrict, and smoke fill his lungs. He was choking on fear, simply drowning in terror and though he tried to hide it, he tried to act as though his anger was stronger than any fear this creature was provoking, it was with no avail. The monster let out a sickly laugh that shook the earth and brought lightning cracking close to where they stood. The monster peered down at Harry with large yellow eyes, before he spoke. “perhaps premeditating a suicide is how you mortals show love. Call me old-fashioned, but isn’t that the exact opposite?”  
Harry felt his shoulders slump. This is not what he wanted. He never thought Louis would do this. He thought that everything they were talking about was only pretend. He never imagined that things were so hard on Louis that he’d leave like this… that he would leave Harry, like this. “I would do anything to save him,” Harry spoke, his voice broken and scratched. The monster smirked. This is what it had been waiting for. “anything, you say?” It circled Harry now, slowly, like a predator to its prey. Without thinking or any sign of hesitation, Harry replied, “Yes.”  
“Now, that’s what I like to hear. You’ll have to come with me,” the monster said, voice smooth and velvety now. Lulled, and persuaded by both the calming voice and the thought of bringing Louis back, he accepted the monsters outstretched dripping hand and was sucked down into the earth, without a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short right now, but I promise they will get longer and updates will be more frequent as soon as possible. thanks for reading! xx

Harry felt the wind rushing past him, and he heard screams... deafening screams, that made his ears ring and his skin crawl. The world flew by him in reds and whites, and his mind couldn't comprehend what was happening, or where he was. But of course, he hadn't know where he was for months now. He wanted to scream, but when he opened his mouth he was choked by the rushing winds, forcing him into a breathless whisper, forcing him to stay silent. He felt a familiar presence clutching his wrist, long skinny fingers looped around it, keeping him from flying off into the whirlwind of lights. And for a second, Harry wished he could just, let go. That maybe he could melt into the lights, melt into the noise, or just be another scream stuck in the melted lake of fire. Was this hell? Was this real? Harry didn't know, and maybe, he didn't want to know. 

 

By the time his feet touched the ground again, Harry was nearly unconscious. His senses overloaded and completely overwhelmed. But he fought against his straining eyes and took in the scene in front of him. This was nothing he had expected... and he was beginning to think that he had imagined the entire scene before. there was no fire, no screams, nothing fearful at all really. Well, apart from the figure of melting flesh and fangs in front of him. Harry was stood in a beautiful scene, like nothing he had ever seen before. The sky, though it was blue, was a unique shade he hadn't known existed while he was alive on earth. There were tall trees, that seemed to be hundreds of feet tall, stretching towards the sky with strong trunks and limbs. There were miles of hills, and acres of small yellow, white and pink flowers. and upon closer inspection, they sang soft sweet tunes. A song that although he had never heard, felt familiar somewhere in his heart. Like it was meant for something else, something... deeper. Raindrops fell, thick and cold. It felt great against harry's warm skin. He looked up at the sky, noticing thick light grey clouds. Harry realized these weren't ordinary rain clouds, with no life or feeling... these clouds were crying, their soft whimpers drawing tears from Harry's own emerald eyes. He reached to them, hands shaking, and he tried to scream at them, he tried to ask them why they cried.

 

The feeling of dread made his body heavy, and his tears fell so quickly that his sense of sight abandoned him. Blind, and inconsolable, Harry fell to the ground. unnoticing that the grotesque creature from before had returned. Unnoticing of the singing flowers stretching their vines towards him, closer, closer... until they grabbed him roughly, dragging him into their garden. Suffocating him, and holding him hostage. His breathing was erratic, trying so hard to pull oxygen from anywhere. The clouds cried more heavily now until the sky cracked with thunder and the beautiful garden rattled in anger. The singing flowers hissed, and tightened their hold on Harry, releasing their thorns into his skin. It was all too much for him. and his beautiful blue paradise faded to black. And upon his eyes closing he remembered that Louis used to hum the same tune the flowers sang to him, And then darkness overcame him. 


	3. NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :/

I just recovered my password so ill be uploading a new chapter soon!! sorry to anyone that may have been reading! x


End file.
